


Child of Stardust

by Silvia_Mattel



Category: Miss Saigon - Schönberg/Boublil/Maltby, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Miss Saigon, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Minor Kylo Ren/Rey, Post-War, Rose Tico Deserved Better, The Author Regrets Nothing, kind of a kid fic but not really, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_Mattel/pseuds/Silvia_Mattel
Summary: Three years after the fall of Hays Minor and the consequent end of the Second Galactic Civil War the Galaxy is split in two, separating families and friends.In the mist of the new division of the universe a new life is born in Orwan Port, whose existence is fortuitous and future is grand, for he is destined to accomplish the greatest feat nobody could achieve: to reestablish the galaxy's long gone unityBut fate is not infallible, and before this young life grows into what it must become there's one mistake that must be undone and one terrible deed that must be avoidedBecause of that, before any training starts or any revolution begins, a couple that once was split must save what they love  so that order and joy can flourish in the galaxy.The Miss Saigon au that nobody asked for :)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. By my side the proof I see

Rose walked along the cold streets of Orwan Port, feeling nostalgic of a better time, and for a moment she could still hear the sound of another pair of boots walking next to her. She sighed.

It was eerily quiet. Every day was, after the fall of Hays Minor, but Rose felt a little spark of cheerfulness when she remembered the noisy little boy that waited for her at home.

Her little Stam, the light of her life, with hair like copper and lime green eyes, everyday taller and smarter.  _ Just like his father _ , she thought to herself, wistfully, but she knew better, she knew that his father wouldn't come for them, not even if he wanted to.

The Resistance was better, or so Paige told her in their monthly holocalls, but for her it was the same as it had been with the First Order. Same unchallenging job and same rationing, but with two thirds of the population less.

But she had Stam, she had him and the memories of his father, although some days that hurt more than anything else. But at least it made her  _ feel  _ something, which was much more than what many other miners could say.

When she arrived at her small house she found Stam lying quietly on the floor while Etta, her grandmother, slept on her chair. Stam looked up, and when he saw her he beamed, just like his father had a lifetime ago, and she smiled back at him, catching him in her arms.

She settled down in the ground with him on her lap, feeling how heavy he was and how he was getting bigger. She ignored the pang of sadness that said realization provoked her, picking up the poetry book Stam had been trying to read, reciting the verses out loud for him to repeat. He spoke with conviction, showing his interest in learning how to read, but his voice grew groggier by the minute, and halfway through the thin book he was already asleep.

She felt his relaxed frame on her chest and let herself dream while she kept on reading for him. She imagined Stam running around a beautiful green yard into his father’s arms, she imagined them playing together, looking up at her, laughing with her. She imagined a house big enough for Stam to have his own room, with his father checking on him every night and then falling into bed with her. She imagined waking up to feel him next to her, his hand on her cheek.

And then Etta coughed softly, getting her attention immediately.

“When will you try to find him?” She asked, eyes soft but inquisitive, and Rose felt the all too familiar dread she got when she was asked that, because she knew. She knew that Stam deserved a better life, a better home and a better mother, but his father was a great man, and he had surely found a new wife and a new family wherever the First Order had taken him, and Rose knew one thing for sure, her son and her would never be a burden to the man she loved. But she couldn’t tell that to her grandmother, not when she was so old and fragile.

“He’s looking for us, I’m sure of it.” That was a lie, of course, but Etta seemed to be content with that answer most of the time. Rose had come to realize that with old age came hope, but after using that excuse religiously no amount of hope would be enough for anyone to believe that Rose was being truthful.

“Rose…” She started, ready to tell her granddaughter to grow some common sense and to look for the little boy’s father, but Rose was faster.

“Nana Etta, his father worked for the First Order, you know it’s not safe to try to contact him.” She said, her voice weary, not meeting the other woman’s eyes.

“But it’s his son! He’s as responsible of him as you are!” Her voice was louder at each word she said, and Rose covered her son’s ears as gently as she could. After she made sure that Stam wasn't awake, she looked up at her grandmother with defiance.

“Hush now!” She whispered harshly. “He’s mine, Etta, mine and mine alone.” She looked back at her only joy, caressing his soft hair. A lonely tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it as soon as she felt it, shuting her eyes closed.

“At least tell me what was his name, Rose.” She sounded defeated, and Rose turned to her with a look that conveyed her absolute negative. “Fine, keep it all to yourself, but when I die,” at that old threat Rose rolled her eyes, “and he’s left unsupervised, what will you do? What will you do when our neighbours grow wary of him and I’m not here to scare them away? And what will you do when he gets sick Rose, seriously sick? What will you do when you can’t pay for his medicines?” Rose was silently crying at that, and she decided to not answer anything, moving herself with Stam in his arms to lay on their cot, giving her back to Etta.

She knew that her neighbors suspected about her son’s heritage, she knew it when they charged her more at the market or muttered slurs at her when they thought she couldn’t hear it. But Etta was a respected woman in Orwan Port and nobody dared to vandalize her home, not even when she had a traitor and a bastard living with her.

Some months Paige sent money, but most months she didn’t, and Rose had to feed three mouths with her lowly job at the mines, which paid worse than her old job as a maintenance worker, but no questions were asked and no fights were started over the man she once married in that very workshop.

She closed her eyes, falling into a fitful sleep, and when she woke up it was with a name on her lips and with the feeling of a familiar warmth holding her from behind, but when she turned back, as always, it was only moonlight next to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I KNOW that Miss Saigon is low-key racist and misogynistic but,,,,, I had to write this. Literally. I woke up at like two am to write it down.
> 
> The title of this chapter is from I'd Give My Life For You, from Miss Saigon.


	2. A Scene I Can't Erase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the other corner of the universe Rose's cry is heard, although neither the transmitter nor the receiver know it, in Hays Minor Rose must have to face the cruel reality she and her son must live in, if she decides to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! How are you doing? I hope you're all healthy and safe.
> 
> This chapter is the reason I put the warning for descriptions of violence. I tried to make them mild and all but if you'd prefer to skip it or read the trigger warnings just in case I recommend you to go to the final notes!

“Rose!” He screamed, waking up in his quarters, alone, with only a mewl for an answer.

He had dreamed again of her, of them living together in Naboo, somewhere where they wouldn’t be bothered for the rest of their lives, with a house with big windows and a yard. His dream overlapped with the fall of Hays Minor too, with images of women lying dead, of her lifeless body in the middle of the street where they first kissed. And finally of green eyes, so much like his own, looking into his own with her kindness.

He cried, like all nights, feeling empty and cold. Rae Sloane had once told him that when one feels true happiness, everything else pales in comparison, and back when she had told him so, when he was just an overachieving young man, he hadn’t minded her wisdom, but after Hays Minor, after Rose, those words echoed inside of his brain.

Like every single night, he looked into the Imperial database for her, and like every single night he didn’t find anything other than her name in the repair infoholo of his ship.

He tried to sleep again, but he knew it would be fruitless. He decided to check on his weekly schedule, smiling slightly through his tears when he saw his father’s funeral only days away.

His bridge duties and engineering hours filled his day, as always, but unlike on his first years as a general he didn’t feel thrilled about it, only restless.

He turned off his holopad and looked up at his ceiling, trying to go through his time with his flower once more. He remembered everything, their first encounter, their banter, their hidden smiles, their dances, their  _ wedding _ .

Nobody, not even Rae, knew that he was a married man, but he did, and until he saw her corpse he wouldn’t, he couldn’t, call himself a widower.

He traced the scar of the bite mark she had left on his finger, and he felt Millicent curl into him in his bed, which seemed more empty every passing night.

Minutes after he heard his alarm sound, and he straightened up, gently removing Millicent from his side, and got into the refresher, looking forward to cleaning his face of any trace of the many tears he had once again spilled for what could never be.

* * *

When Rose was woken up by Stam she realized two things. First, that it was her bimonthly free day, which meant she could spend twenty four standard hours with her son; and secondly, Etta was mad at her.

When she’d seen her stretch awake she had cleared her throat, announcing that she would be spending her day outside. Rose huffed at that, telling her to have a good time halfheartedly. It wasn’t until Stam had eaten breakfast that she realized that she had to take him with her to the marker, and she worried.

Her son was very obviously not fully Haysian, with his paler than average complexion, bright green eyes and colorful hair it was quite obvious that he was either the child of a member of the Resistance or the First Order, and because of his age it was clear that it was of the latter.

Rose sometimes wished that he looked more like her so that he could be hidden between the masses, but when Armitage’s eyes stared into hers in the form of her son’s irises she felt that their similitude would always be far from wrong.

She dressed him with an extra layer of clothing, just in case, and then she picked him up, settling him on her hip while she held her bag with her other hand. It’d be alright.

When she arrived at the market she could see some dirty looks directed at her and her son, but she didn’t care, as long as Stam didn’t notice them it’d be alright. 

And when she was charged three times the price of rice and vegetables she didn’t say a thing, and when she could hear people murmuring behind her, she didn’t care, and when someone screamed ‘traitor’ at her she didn’t care either, for words would never break her.

Or so she thought.

Suddenly, a soldier of the Resistance grabbed her son away from her, and before she could even react he was running away with a screaming Stam on his arms.

Rose ran after him, and although some bystanders tried to block her she still ran like her life depended on it, because it did.

She finally arrived at where two men were holding down his baby, scaring him, while the little boy cried out for his mother. She screamed at them, but before she could get there another soldier knocked her down.

She laid on the floor, bleeding and unconscious.

Nobody dared to look at the scene playing on the seaway, as Stam was tormented by the three soldiers, who were recording the agession.

“Take that, bastard!” Said one of them while he slapped him on the cheek. 

“This one’s for my sister, you Imperial scum!” Exclaimed one of them as he tossed him to the icy ground.

“Twirl him around, guys, come on! Make him dizzy, make that Imperial kid feel as nauseous as the Galaxy feels about the First Order!” He laughed when the first one did just so, while the little boy started to look green and consequently stumbled over himself, crying even harder.

What none of them expected was for said woman to regain her forces, or to be alive at all, and to throw a rock to one of the soldiers, swiftly knocking down the other one with a precise kick on the back of his knees.

“Don’t touch him!” She screamed as she tried to get to her son, but to her dismay the man recording was faster, and he grabbed him by the arm as she limped towards them. “Don’t touch my son! Let him go, he’s not to blame for what I’ve done, punish me if you’d like, but not him, he’s innocent.” She pleaded, looking into the man’s face and then down to her son’s.

“He’s the enemy! He’s got the blood on his father’s hands all over him!” The other man said, in a mocking tone that didn’t match the gravity of what he had claimed.

“The war wasn’t his fault, please, I beg you, please, let my little one go.” She insisted, still looking at her son, as if trying to calm him with her calm face.

“Shut up! Or I’ll-”, the soldier started, but he was interrupted by a blaster on his nape and the voice of another person, a woman close to Rose’s age, dressed in white robes.

“Let the child go.” She said, her voice serene as a river but fierce as a torrent.

The soldier froze and immediately let go of the little boy’s arm, who screamed out of panic as his mother hobbled to him as fast as she could.

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Rose said, holding her son close, trying to wrap herself over him.

“You don’t have to thank me.” She said, and she started flicking her wrist, as if she were moving to a song nobody but the hooded woman could hear. And suddenly she felt her grocery bag touching her back, with more food than she had ever purchased from the market. “You’re a good soul, Rose.”

The woman’s eyes widened “How…?”

“You’ll know how, someday.” Her lips moved upwards in an empathic smile, transmitting a feeling of security into Rose and making her son look up to her. “In the meantime take care of him, and may the force be with you.”

_ The force? Is she… _ , she started to think, but she found that she didn’t care, because that woman could be Emperor Palpatine himself and she’s still infinitely thankful.

“BB-8!” The woman called, and a droid came rolling towards them, sounding as excited as a child, as her child had been only hours prior, when she announced they were going to the market together. “Scort this woman and her son to their home.”

Rose was surprised at the woman’s selflessness, and decided to look up into her eyes, searching for any trace of maliciousness, but only finding compassion on them.

“May the force be with you, too.” And Rose meant it, she really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!!!
> 
> Ok so TRIGGER WARNING: a child is slapped, tormented and pushed around. So like, child abuse, but very mild (in my opinion of course, so maybe I'm wrong), it starts in "Or so she thought.", and it ends in "“Don’t touch him!” She screamed […]."
> 
> I think that what happened can be deduced, and if not the next chapter is going to be related to this one, so you'll guys know what happened by osmosis.
> 
> Also I want to clarify that to get the plot going I made everyone in Hays Minor of Vietnamese ethnicity because I really didn't want to write some sort of variation of Thuy but I still wanted that sort of plot device, so lmao there's that head canon I guess?
> 
> Also the title of this chapter is form "The Movie In My Mind", from Miss Saigon.
> 
> I'm uploading next Thursday so stay tuned!!
> 
> As always kudos and comments are super welcome :D


	3. Joined by the Gods of Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in The Finalizer an eye opening meeting takes place, making the ship's general lose his composure for the first time in a lifetime, in Orwan Port Rose makes a rash decision to better her son's situation.

Armitage Hux hated to have his schedule changed. Even more so when it was a last minute change. He had always been an animal of habit, and after developing insomnia for years and thus being fueled mostly by stims he had become even more apprehensive to sudden changes in his life.

He’d been called, though, by the poor excuse of a Supreme Leader they had to assist to a meeting about his longtime fixation. 

The Jedi woman was to Kylo Ren something akin to Rose to him, he suspected, although he supposed they hadn’t secretly married on Hays Minor or had been separated by the end of the war. He grimaced at his thoughts, sitting down on his seat on the right side of the Supreme Leader, who was late, as always.

He heard the gossip from his colleagues, about how they had been called to see a hologram in which she appeared for a couple of seconds and how it had been recorded by one of their spies on the Resistance.

He didn’t hear about what appeared on the entirety of the recording, or where it had been filmed, but he honestly didn’t care. Finally, Kylo Ren entered the room, sat and without a word started the hologram.

At first he saw a little boy, not older than three years old, in between two soldiers of the Resistance, who were pushing him around while the child cried. He had never been fond of kids, and that was why he was surprised at the deep feeling of apprehension that came over the scene unfolding in front of him. Then he heard a scream, and something broke inside of him.

He knew who the hooded woman that was running towards them was, but he couldn’t acknowledge it, because it’d make it real, and he wasn’t ready for that.

The woman was pushed into a spiky rock, but she somehow landed right next to it, as if something had moved her right as she fell. She stopped moving, and for a fraction of second his worst nightmare, her lying lifeless in Orwan Port, came to life. He breathed in sharply, unbeknownst of the Supreme Leader staring at him.

When Hux was able to concentrate on the hologram again he heard an especially loud  _ ‘Ma!’ _ , followed by a loud slap on the little boy’s cheek, whose face turned to the camera, and when he looked at him Armitage realized who that child was. Or at least, whose.

He felt like crying, he really did, but he kept on looking at the hologram, feeling his rage grow at every second that passed, his heart breaking at every cry from the boy. The boy, whose scrunched up face looked just like Armitage’s every morning.

He couldn’t bring himself to process the information that his eyes were giving him, not until he saw in a matter of seconds how the two soldiers in the scene were knocked out, and how the woman from before,  _ her _ , appeared again, limping towards the kid, who was roughly taken by the cameraman. When she looked into the camera Hux had to turn around, fearing his reaction to seeing again the only person he had loved over anything else in the galaxy.

He could hear the boy’s distress, which drowned out her begging, and he wanted it all to stop. But then he heard the word father be spoken by the soldier, and he  _ had _ to look up.

What greeted him was the woman, his flower, looking down towards something, the boy, surely, and speaking with a voice filled with tiredness but with a look that he remembered all too well, the look she had used on him every time he had panicked, the look that lulled him back to tranquility. And he wasn’t surprised when it did the trick again.

In the midst of the chaos he saw a blaster being pointed to her, which almost made him jump out of his seat, until seconds later another female voice resonated all over the room.

“Let the child go.” She said, her voice sounding more powerful than Kylo Ren’s had ever had, with or without the mask.

Said man tensed up, and he looked almost as raptly interested as Hux did.

Hux listened to the exchange between the two women, as the hooded woman who was giving the camera her back huddled over the child, which gave him an unexpected feeling of peacefulness that made his eyes go glassy. And then his internal pandemonium broke loose with one simple sentence.

“You’re a good soul, Rose.”

Rose, Rose,  _ Rose _ , that was his Rose, his flower. It was her, it was definitely her, and the child in her arms could be no other than their, their… 

The hologram stopped and the room fell silent, until someone finally spoke.

“That was a direct attack towards Imperial children, my Lord!” Exclaimed the human woman, looking bewildered.

“Motivated by a spy of ours, too. Should we trust that man?” Continued a lyra man, looking thoughtful and completely oblivious to the Supreme Leader’s indifference for his intervention and the General’s state of utter shock, which made it impossible for him to think of anything other than his beloved flower.

“The child wasn’t even Imperial, though, he was just some Haysian half-breed.” Commented a male Sullustan, appearing to be repulsed by the reminder of the young boy.

At that Hux had to excuse himself, because he could contain himself that one time, but if he heard the term ‘half-breed’ used to define his son again he’d lash out.

And while he got into a comm to get to his quarters it hit him.

_ His son. _

He had barely closed his door when his desperate crying started. He cried about the years he had lost with her, about how she looked different but still so breathtaking, about the fact that he had a  _ son  _ with the  _ love of his life _ . He spent hours like that, with Millicent nearby and his heart half a galaxy away from him, crying his heart out.

It wasn’t until he was called to have dinner with the Supreme Leader hours later that he stopped crying.

* * *

The droid had been on her doorstep for the remaining of the day. His beeping sounds could be heard from every corner of the small house, but none of its inhabitants cared about it.

Rose was cradling Stam on her arms harder than ever, muttering sweet things to him in between tears while he cried silently, hiccuping softly into her neck.

“I love you so much, beyond everything in the galaxy, my sun. You’ll never be hurt again, I swear.” At that he cried harder, fearing anything that had to do with the word hurt. Oh no, no, I’m sorry my little one, I swear.” She caressed his head, rocking him gently in an attempt to make him feel calmer. “I swear I’d give my life so that this never happens to you again, Stam.”

And then she realized what she must do.

She knew what was best for her son, she had always known, but reality hit her like an avalanche. She needed to find him first, tough.

More tears fell from her face at the mere idea of what she was going to do, but she wanted her son to grow unafraid and safe, and with her he wasn’t. Stam grew calmer later, and Rose’s heart broke when she realized her little boy cried as softly as he could, not wanting to upset her. That wasn’t something any child should be worried about, she realized.

“Hey, Stam, my love, how about we sing?” She said, trying her hardest to sound cheerful. It seemed to be convincing, for the almost three year old looked at her with growing expectation.

She started to sing, trying to keep her voice steady and happy, looking at her child's smile slightly. She knew he recognized the song, how couldn’t he, after years of singing it to him when she told him bedtime stories, but they had never sang it outside the narrative of the story she told him. He finally started humming when she got to the second verse, lowering her voice and octave and sounding a little bit silly. But Stam didn’t laugh at it, as he usually did, instead he looked even more intrigued at his mother.

She started singing with more ease, her voice getting louder as the crescendo of the song came, and when the peak of it came he saw her son’s smile widen, making her choke out an exhilarated laugh while she sang.

The song grew slower again, and Stam looked at her expectantly, as if waiting for his cue to sing, and Rose couldn’t believe how much happiness that expression had given her, nodding at him with all the love she could muster in her gaze towards him

“Made of… Sunlight… Moonlight.” She looked adoringly at her baby, who looked so much older than he had been when she had first seen him. A child, her child,  _ his child _ , should never endure what he had lived in his short time on earth.

“That was very beautiful, my sun,” she ruffled his hair gently, lowering her hand to his cheek, which she brushed with her thumb. “Do you want to sing another song?” She asked, hopeful.

“No, Ma.” he answered, fastly, and she realized that he didn’t look sad anymore, in fact, his demeanor had changed drastically, morphing into an inquisitive bearing. “Can you tell me about Dad?”, he asked, and Rose didn’t know what to say.

“But you already know about him!” She tried to evade the question, moving towards the kit of cotton and badges she had picked when they had arrived. “He’s a great man, and he looks a lot like you.” She said, with the same vagueness she used when she described him in his bedtime stories.

“Ma, I mean  _ new _ things.” He said, sounding like he was the one talking to a toddler. She cracked a smile at that attitude, while she moved him from her embrace to clean his wounds.

“Well, he and I weren’t friends at first.” She started, saying the first thing that came to her mind, and she instantly regretted it. Tam’s stance looked let down, and she genuinely didn’t know what to do about it, deciding to stay silent and care for his physical health at least. 

“Was he bad, Ma?” At that Rose froze on her tracks, but before she could tell him how nice and caring his father was Stam spoke again, looking as if he was trying very hard to explain his point concisely. “The man, he said something about Dad and blood, Ma.” Rose’s eyes were so wide she looked like a fly, and she didn’t know what to answer. She couldn’t tell him about the war, not so soon. Preferably not ever at all.

“Oh, that’s because of his hair, my star.” She improvised, feeling like a genius for the first time in years. “Blood’s red, right?” At that her child nodded, looking uncertain. “Well, Dad’s hair is red.” She said, sounding resolute, and Stam brightened up.

“His hair’s red?” He sounded both bewildered and so happy that she had to chuckle. “Ma that’s cool! Why didn't you tell before?” He said, stumbling a little bit over his words, and Rose chuckled again, loving how cheerful he looked.

“Stand still love, Ma has to clean you a little bit more.” She said, not answering his question at all, which made him pout, and Rose couldn’t really handle being the one on the end of said pout, so she answered as best as she could. “Because it’s a surprise.” And she regretted it instantly.

“Surprise?!” He almost shrieked, which was unusual for him. She felt like hell, because now she had to explain somehow that he was going to meet his father sooner than later, and she had to also contain the neverending energy that was oozing out of his usually quiet kid.

“Yes honey, you’ll meet him soon.”She tried to keep her voice neutral, but the sheer elation on Stam’s face made her smile, too.  _ I’ve made this _ , she thought, her smile growing. “But for now how about you nap and I make lunch?” Her child nodded, getting into their cot faster than what she thought was possible for a kid his size, and he closed his eyes tightly, as if commanding sleep to come to him.

Rose’s smile remained, and she sang again, softly, both because she wanted for Stam to relax and rest and because she was feeling happy, despite what she was planning to do.

She started to warm some water to do rice, and also warmed a slate piece she had to be able to cook some of the rare meat the strange woman had put on her bag. While she waited and her son slept she decided that it was a good moment to do what she had decided to do, so she swiftly went to the door, where the door was standing, and sent a hologram to the man she knew would help her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!
> 
> First of all I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! And btw, sorry for posting one day later than scheduled, but yesterday was like a fever dream, I got two online quizzes (one of which I aced, if I may say so) and so many essays to send that it was nothing short on surreal.
> 
> Still, I've got the next chapter already written and the other four neatly drafted so I hope this won't happen again!
> 
> As always kudos are super welcome and so are comments, and stay tuned ya'll because I'll upload next Monday!
> 
> See you next week lovelies <333


	4. The stars shine too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux is required to have dinner with the a Supreme Leader, which he fears will be his last dinner. But will those be the plans Kylo Ren has for him?

Dinner with the Supreme Leader was most of the time a public affair. Kylo Ren enjoyed to eat with his crew, everyone in the Finalizer knew that much, and whenever he discovered a traitor he liked to make it a public affair, too. 

And _he_ was a traitor.

Before dinner he had put on his cleanest uniform and his old greatcoat, the one that he wore when… It didn’t matter anymore. Not to Ren, at least.

He said goodbye to Millicent, petting her with all the affection he had developed for her in the last couple of years. He left a note for Mitaka, the only being in the starship that seemed to care about his beloved feline, and left the room, looking back at her ginger fur for the last time.

“She, _they_ , would have loved you, Millie.” And with one last tender smile he parted from his quarters, getting into a comm that led him to where the Supreme Leader had arranged their dinner.

When he arrived he was shocked to find himself in front of someone’s quarters, but when he double checked the information about his transport— which was correct, apparently— he decided to try his luck, pushing the intercom button. He was greeted with the door automatically opening.

He entered the room, and as he took in his surroundings he realized that the dinner was private one, and not only that, but also not private between the Supreme Leader and him, but with a third commensal. A witness, he presumed.

He was all alone in the relatively small dining room, two hundred fifty square foot, he estimated, and although that was bigger than most of the quarters on the Finalizer, it was unusual of Kylo Ren to settle for places of that size and domesticity to do his political executions.

He was scared, even though he wouldn’t admit it to himself.

As nobody was entering the room, he decided to sit on the chair situated in the middle of the table, closing his eyes in the process, trying to soothe his headache by doing so. 

He tried to picture calming things, like the sound of the rain in Arkanis, Rae Sloane’s gentle laugh at him being overjoyed to achieve his short term goals, the feeling of powerlessness and happiness that singing while dancing with Rose brought him and, for one fleeting moment, he remembered the little boy on the hologram, who looked heartbroken and so much like him.

He opened his eyes, trying to get the longing he felt out of his system. To his great dismay in front of him stood none other than Kylo Ren, who was dressed entirely black, although somewhat informally.

Kylo Ren, who was looking at him with a flabbergasted expression.

He looked at his right with an annoyed face directed at something on the wall, which Armitage knew all too well. The Supreme Leader sometimes talked and interacted with things that didn’t seem to exist. Everybody knew it, either because they had seen it themselves or because someone had told them with the utmost discretion. Still, it felt strange to witness.

Hux wondered what he had done to deserve to be killed by the man he hated most in the entire galaxy while said man was on a psychotic episode.

Then he remembered the reason he was there altogether, leaving Rose in Hays Minor, and he felt so much guilt that he almost looked forward to what was about to happen.

“What?” Said Ren, sounding completely bewildered. Hux looked up at him, who was alternating his gaze between whatever he thought was at his right and at him. “General Hux, you are going through an anxiety attack.” He stated, calmer than him for once, and looking almost as awkward as Hux felt when he heard that statement being spoken by his only superior.

“Yes.” He answered robotically, not being sure what was the right answer for someone who could _sense his emotions_ , a skill which he had foolishly forgotten about.

“Ok then.” Said the other man, attempting to sound commanding but settling in something that bordered on understanding. “Oh, will you shut up!” He said, turning again at his right while he headed towards the left end of the dining table. “Yes, you should sit down.” He sounded weirdly domestic when arguing with his imaginary enemy, and for a moment Armitage felt like he was interrupting whatever bickering Ren was having with his wall. 

He had to remind himself what was the reason of his dinner there, and he even pondered trying to negotiate for his life, or at least for Rose’s and the kid’s well being, for maybe Ren was benevolent while on an episode. It was only a matter of trying.

“Supreme Leader Ren, sir, I-”, he started, being cut off immediately by the salt flying in Ren’s direction, which both enraged and seemed to calm down the man, who was sitting down and looking at the other side of the room with an unimpressed and tense look.

“Hux, what we are going to discuss is, I fear, something of personal matter.” he started, finally looking at the General. “We can cut the formalities.” He continued, and after a pointed glare at the other side of the table he looked back at Hux. “Which means that you don’t have to call me anything other than Kylo Ren, and that you should meet the other member of the table.” He said it all his an incredibly tense jaw and an with his voice sounding even lower and tighter than it usually did, as if he had been forced to say those words.

“Is the other member late?” He cut back the sir that he had almost said at the end of his question, feeling lost in what was going on altogether.

“Armitage Hux, meet Rey,” he sighed, looking at the ceiling, for a change, “Rey Skywalker, she calls herself now. But settle with only Rey.” He finished with a commanding tone, and although talking about the Supreme Leader’s imaginary friends was fascinating, Hux only managed to nod at that, fearing for his life still. “She has told me something, Hux, something concerning you,” he started again, not sounding as harsh as he had sounded before, but it was the content of the phrase that made Hux go pale like a ghost, “and FN-2187, too.” Hux tried to remain quiet, but the topic of his last conversation was so obvious that he needed to intervene, to defend if not himself then Rose.

“Sir, I can explain-”, he started, being cut off again.

“What did I say about formalities.” Hux paled further, subsequently looking almost translucid, and Ren kept talking. “Don’t bother feeling embarrassed about it, I won’t hurt you, Hux.” And was that hard to believe. While it was true that in the past few years the Supreme Leader had stopped being as violent as he used to, he still executed people and tore down entire rooms in his fits of rage.

“Then I won’t.” Hux offered, trying to sound like an antonym of a threat to Kylo Ren in that moment.

“That’s great news, such as those that Rey has told me.” He finished the sentence with a rare, reserved smile, and Hux short circuited. “You’re going on a trip, Hux.” The man he was referring to felt like he had forgotten how to speak altogether, not knowing how to react to that dinner not being his feared last dinner. “Eat, Hux, that way I’ll tell you the plan uninterrupted.”

"Whatever you wish." It was then that Hux realized that there was food on his plate, which didn’t smell appetising at all, but he ate it dutifully, his eyes never leaving the Supreme Leader.

“You see, Rey’s droid has sent a message to one of our stormtroopers, FN-2187, and said retransmissions’ contents were very interesting.” Hux pinched another vegetable forcefully, feeling the tension rise within himself. “Enlightening, I dare say. Young FN-2187 is a father, who would have thought?” Hux’s eyes widened, and he stopped chewing, not fully grasping that they weren't there to talk about Rose. _Unless…_ “And married, too, with a Haysian girl. The girl wrote the message, the poor thing was assaulted that very day. She was in the hologram, remember her?” He asked, clearly waiting for a reaction, but Hux could only nod curtly and smile inwardly at how clever Rose had been. Maybe the child didn’t look like Finn, but they’d work it out, he was certain of it.

Silence fell between them, with Hux eating whilst abstently looking at Ren, feeling like he had already won, and Ren studying Hux’s stance, finding something in it that seemed to satisfy him well enough.

“She said you officiated the wedding.” He commented, although it sounded more like a question.

“I did.” Corroborated Hux, a little satisfied smirk making its way into his face. His little flower never ceased to amaze him with her wit.

“She has asked him to come to Hays Minor to take her and their son to a neutral planet.” He continued, still gazing into Hux’s soul, as if prompting him to say something wrong that would give him a reason to banish him from existence. But Hux was too euphoric to care about it.

“That’d be wonderful, FN-2187 has already completed his duty and has asked for a discharge for almost a year, if I recall correctly.” Hux contributed, waiting for the other man to nod and tell him to leave his chambers immediately, but none of those things happened.

“Yes, you do.” He affirmed, narrowing his eyes. “She has asked for him to come as soon as possible,” At that Hux felt like floating, as he started to plan how he was going to send the money to Finn, where they were going to stay and what people he had to speak with for Finn to get an employment that paid more than enough to give Rose and the boy everything they would ever wish for. He was already feeling enthusiastic about the prospect of being able to care for Rose and _their_ child that when Ren added, “and for you to tag along,” he almost burst with joy, “that is if you want to, of course, she made it quite cle-”

“Yes.” He answered, overcome with anticipation, and instead of a murderous look from the Supreme Leader for talking over him, he only received a blank stare, followed with the man looking back at the other side of the room, shifting into a less stoic demeanour.

“Then so be it, Hux. Your ship takes off tomorrow.” Armitage couldn’t contain himself and he nodded enthusiastically, not caring anymore about his routine or attending his father’s funeral.

He’d be better than Brendol, he had to be, for Rose and for _him_. He felt something akin to a hand on his shoulder, and he let his lips tug upwards for a moment, enjoying the second of hope he was living.

“I’ll be ready at 0500, sir.” He said, and he quickly took off, not waiting for his dismissal nor the inevitable correction for using the title. He just wanted to be with Millie, to tell her about the miracle he was living in.

He heard the door closing behind of himself and he couldn’t help but to sit on the floor laying his back on it, trying to take in what had just happened.

“You know,” he could faintly hear Kylo’s voice, with a ring much softer than he had ever heard from him, “I always thought that it’d be ours.” A pause, and then a _laugh_ . “You’re so stubborn, my queen, but one day we will rule together, you’ll see.” At that he heard something falling to the floor in a loud thud. “Well, while we await for the other to change their mind, do you want to play a Dejarik game?” Complete silence again, and then two chairs moving. _He’s absolutely bonkers_ , he thought, and immediately afterwards he heard one of the chairs falling, which caused a chill run all over Hux's body. “What happened?” Asked Kylo Ren, oddly concerned, and after no response was given from Hux, not even a breath, Kylo talked again. “You know what? Keep it to yourself, you Porg, let’s just play.” And with that last amused intervention from the Supreme Leader Hux decided that it was safe to get up, enter his come and leave to his own quarters.

He got there in no time, and he thanked every worshipped figure to ever exist in the Galaxy to live to see a new day while he got into his bedroom, where Millie was already asleep. He picked her up from her small feline bed and just for one night he cuddled with her, closing his eyes with his greatcoat still on and with the little purring being nuzzling into him.

When he woke up the next morning, feeling well rested for the first time in years, he felt the characteristics bliss that one goes through when they know that their lives are going to change for the better, and when he stared at the stars from the bridge, waiting for Finn, he wondered if they had always shone so brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, too, consider myself a slow writer. Sorry for the delay lovelies <3


	5. You can choose whatever heaven grants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Etta interrupts Rey and Rose while they discuss why Rey is in Orwan Port and how it has to do with the Tico family. On the other side of the galaxy Armitage is ready to leave to Hays Minor, what his dear flower has already decided upon unbeknownst to him.

When Etta came back the next morning it was to Stam and Rose chatting with an unknown woman, about Rose’s age, who was dressed in layers of white robes, like the Jedis that used to come to Hays Minor many decades ago to take with them a kid or two. 

She immediately froze at the realization of what the woman who was sitting on her home, that smoke seller, was going to attempt, and so she reacted by doing the first thing she thought of.

“Get out!” Etta screamed, pointing at the unknown woman with a metal stick that was laying between Rose’s old toolbox. “Get out right now!” She repeated, to her granddaughter’s absolute appeal and her great-grandson’s fear.

“Nana Etta, what are you doing?” Asked Rose alarmedly, trying to get close to her, to which the other woman responded by pushing her aside, still trying to get to the Jedi.

The brown-haired woman walked away from the old lady as fast as she could, nudging Stam to go to his mother, and when Etta got too close she raised her hand, stopping her without moving from her spot.

“You’re scaring your granddaughter and her son, stop.” Said the young Jedi master in a serene manner, holding the older woman in place and throwing Rose and Stam a quick glance.

“What have you done to me?” Her face was scrunched up in an angry frown as she tried to move her limbs, to no avail. The Jedi straightened up her clothes with one hand while she held the other up, keeping Etta in place.

“If you stop acting like a madwoman she will let you go, won’t you, Rey?” It was Rose who spoke, as she held her son’s head to her chest, trying to shelter him from the scene that was playing out in front of them.

Rey nodded, not taking her eyes off of Etta, and her gaze grey so intense that the older woman gulped in fear despite herself, feeling an utter sense of intimidation that surpassed what any soldier, sergeant or general had ever achieved to inspire her.

She could finally move, which made her body feel crankier than usual. She turned her head at her granddaughter, who was still in a corner of their little shanty, holding her son close, and regret flooded over her as she realized the fear she had caused her remaining family, sans Paige.

She realized in that moment that she definitely needed to holocall Paige. The jedi woman, _Rey_ , was an outlandishly rare visitor to a planet in shambles, and for that woman to sit down with her granddaughter, a regular mine worker, meant trouble.

The jedi master smiled, as if she could read Etta’s mind, and she despaired over how old legends told that jedis could do so.

Rey laughed, looking from an horrified Etta to a thunderstruck Rose and a curious-looking Stam, to whom she did a short lived silly face, which seemed to make his lips twitch up. “Not all jedis read minds, you know?” She started, looking at Etta’s wide eyes at her skill and Rose, who had seemed to be happening, smiled a bit at the situation. “Some read emotions, and some can’t develop any kind of mastery of this art, ever.”

“But how?” Asked Etta, gently, qite afraid of how much power the lithe woman yielded.

“Oh, it’s a matter of connection to the force. I _hear_ the force, that’s why when I meditate it feels like having a conversation with the energy that surrounds me. Others have a more sensorial relationship, and can feel everything to a detail I could never imagine…” She trailed off, looking wistful by the end of it, as if thinking about the nature of force-sensitive people made her eyes go glassy. Rose almost raised her eyebrow at that, recognizing that yearning look anywhere, and Rey suddenly blushed.

Etta, on the other hand, was feeling dizzier by the second, so when her great-grandson innocently asked “Ma, why is Rey being funny on the inside?”, her world started to spin, as her thoughts spiralled too. _Could it be that his father was a…? No, it couldn’t be, but could_ he _be a…?_ , were her last thoughts before all she saw was black, absently feeling how her body fell and how a childish scream resonated throughout her home.

* * *

“I’m so sorry for, well, all this.” Rey tried to apologize in any way she could whilst she laid Etta down on her chair, with the guidance of a very concerned Rose, who was shaking her head as the other woman talked.

“Rey, this wasn’t your fault, Etta just overreacted.” Said Rose, trying to calm the jedi down, but Rey, who was no longer holding Etta in her arms, looked even sadder about the whole scene she had caused.

“Yeah, still…” She looked down to Etta as she stood up next to Rose, who was still crouching over her grandmother, checking her pulse and face. After she seemed to find it all in order she looked up, locking her eyes with two green orbs that were questioning her, swimming on her very soul and mind.

“Ma your inside is v’ry grumpy.” Stated her son, which resulted in Rey looking a little bit troubled as his mother rolled her eyes, already used to her son reading her all too well, although it being because of some sort of magical talent instead of because him and her being close was a bit upsetting.

“Of course it is, sunshine, Nana just did a tantrum for no reason!” Explained Rose, trying to sound as humorous as possible, which seemed to work on Stam. The little boy raised his hand to suppress his laugh, finding the concept of a woman of Etta’s age having a tantrum hilarious. Rey, on the other hand, looked even more mortified.

“I should have came by tomorrow morning, I’m so sorry-”, started Rey, getting closer to Rose, speaking in a hushed manner so Stam wouldn’t hear the conversation she was meaning to start, but Rose rose her finger in a commanding manner, making Rey close her mouth as fast as she had opened it in the first place.

“You’re here to collect your drone, and letting it spend the night at a stranger’s house would have been irresponsible, so don’t apologize ever again for not being a… dummy.” She told her sternly, although she faltered as she tried to phrase the end of her short lecture to make it as child friendly as possible. Her little talk had seemed to relax the other woman’s shoulders, a thing Rose took a little of pride on.

“I’m starting to wonder if you have mind powers, Rose.” Rey commented as she sat down close to Stam, levitating some small rocks for him to marvel in the small joys of the force.

“I wish, getting Stam to sleep at bedtime would be a lot easier.” She commented after holding out an amused chuckle, and the aforementioned boy tried to look bashful at that comment, but he chuckled, too, as he laid on Rey’s side, a gesture that both surprised her and filled her with warmth, thus provoking another laugh from the kid.

Rose looked at it, feeling a pang of emptiness at the realization that dawned upon her: she would never be able to understand _that_ , the connection that her son and the woman she had just met shared with each other and with all of the other sensitive beings of the galaxy.

She had always known that her son was special, from the first time she held him in his arms, but it had been brushed off by both her close circle and herself as motherly affection. But if what Rey had told her minutes before was true then it was something far greater than her dear sun from the rest of the universe, and that scared her.

She was scared of falling behind, of him not needing her anymore. Of him leaving with this Jedi Master, Rey, taking off to build a better future for herself. She would allow it in a heartbeat, after all she would only have to explain the situation to Poe, if he even decided to answer her call, and he would understand. She would make him understand. But could her heart understand that her son would be better off without her?

“Rose, don’t think like that.” Said Rey, pointedly looking at her and then at Stam, who seemed to be distracted still by the floating rocks. “I could drown that out this time, but we shouldn’t risk it. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about that-”, she was cut off once again by Rose, who talked over her, panicked.

“I- I’m so- I didn’t remember… Ugh! This is all so new.” She scream-whispered in Rey’s general direction as she looked down, feeling ashamed of her intrusive thoughts, and when she looked up at Rey she was met with a look filled with pity. She was having none of that, though, so she changed the conversation in a matter of milliseconds. “I’ll get him to sleep, he must be very tired after such a big dinner anyways.” She commented, striding over to her son and picking him up on her arms.

As she walked towards their cot and Stam nuzzled on her neck, —not quite tired, but far calmer than when he had been when he had had the flying rocks stimuli in front of him— she realized that he was getting bigger by the day, and that in a matter of years, if not months, she wouldn’t be able to him as she had used to when he had been merely a baby.

“Ma! Why so sad?” He asked, looking up at her from her neck with his characteristic concerned gaze and how hadn’t she noticed his abilities before? She missed that blissful ignorance for a second, but she willed herself to be happy at the prospect of having discovered her little one’s unmeasurable talent and having met someone that could help him become _someone_.

“I’m just thinking about tonight’s story, my sun.” She explained, finding the perfect song to sing to him, a parting gift for him to remember her by.

“It’s bedtime?” He asked, groggily, and Rose’s smile split her face in two.

“Yes, honey, time to go to bed.” She tucked him in with the ratty blanket they used only on special occasions. He smiled slightly at that, but it disappeared when his mother stayed on her knees next to him.

“You not sleeping?” He asked, confusion lacing his voice, and she grimaced at that, trying to come up with a half truth as fast as she could.

“Well, Rey needs to be tucked in too, and I have to get her to her home for it, too.” She spoke to him as if what she was telling him was a secret, and he smiled at her, matching her smirk born of their camaraderie.

“Okay Ma…” He yawned by the end of his agreement, which endeared Rose to no end.

“Ok, now shall we sing?” She asked, and although they both knew that she would be the one making all the singing she waited for his affirmative. He nodded, and she smiled a big, open-mouthed grin.

“Ok then.” She moved her hands to his scalp, massaging it in a way she knew was relaxing to. To both him and his dad, she realized for what she felt was the millionth time, and to keep her mind out of those long gone memories she started to sing. “You, who I cradled in my arms…”

She started to sing, putting effort in being the softest she could manage both in her voice and in her caresses. It seemed to work, and before the first verse ended she could see how Stam’s eyes had closed and how his chest was rising rhythmically, having been successfully lulled to sleep by his mother.

She didn’t stop singing, though, because although she couldn’t communicate with her surroundings like her son, she could feel Rey’s eyes on the back of her neck, and she started to create the lyrics for the following verses as a statement of intents to Rey. “To be sure you're not hurt again, I swear I'd give my life for you.”

“I've tasted love beyond all fear. And you should know it's love that brought you here.” Her voice sounded rugged at that, full of emotion, and in the following lines her voice was louder, for she wanted to be heard by the jedi more than she had wanted anything in the longest time. “And in one perfect night, When the stars burned like new, I knew what I must do.”, she continued, her voice breaking at the end of that phrase at the prospect of what she was decided to do. She turned to Rey, as if defying her to disagree in the sacrifice she was willing to make for her little sun, but the woman seemed to be plainly surprised by what was unfolding in front of her, and somehow that angered Rose, which she conveyed in her next line, almost too loudly for it to qualify for a bedtime song’s verse, “I'll give you a million things I'll never own.”

“I'll give you a world to conquer when you're grown.” She turned back to her son at that, her voice mellowing at the sight of him peacefully asleep, and she brushed his hair out of his forehead with care, taking a breath for the last part of the song while she braced herself for what came after it.

“No one can stop what I must do, I swear I'll give my life for you.” She whispered at last, closing her eyes as she dried the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes before they graced her cheeks.

She heard Rey let out a breath and she turned at her once more, startled at the intrusion, and the other woman blushed once more at her scrutiny. She looked so small sitting on a corner of her small house that Rose contemplated that perhaps all her assumptions about her were wrong, because the young woman sitting mere meters from her, with red tinted cheeks and an embarrassed stance didn’t resemble the confident woman that had bravely saved her and her son by the seaway hours before.

She tried to reassure her by smiling, and although her eyes widened a bit she looked less uncomfortable, so Rose assumed that she had been successful in her attempt.

Rose walked gingerly to the door and she felt more than heard Rey’s steps, right behind hers. When they got out of the house, standing close to the entrance of the small adobe house, they stood in pregnant silence.

Rey stared at the grayish coat she had left on the outside, and instead of putting it on she put it on the ground, sitting on it. She patted next to her, silently asking Rose to sit next to her, and the other woman silently complied, her skeptic glare never leaving Rey in the process.

“Rey, have you ever been in love?” Asked Rose, after minutes of sheer silence. The other woman’s eyes widened, but Rose’s expression stayed impassive at the Jedi’s reaction.

“Technically a Jedi must refrain from any kind of relationship, lest one of romantic nature.” She explained, remembering all the Jedi sacred texts that she had read during her training. “But there is no Jedi Order anymore, is it?”, she continued, remembering the image of the sacred texts burning. “So although I’m a Jedi I can love whomever I wish.” She concluded, to which Rose raised an eyebrow.

“That wasn’t an answer to what I asked, though.” She stated, silently asking Rey to be concise.

“Fair enough.” She admitted, letting out a dry chuckle, which died down rapidly with the unamused look Rose was throwing her, so she swiftly continued. “I was… I still am, sometimes.” She said, looking up at the stars, remembering the man who had been both her lover and her enemy.

“How’s that?” Asked Rose, truly not understanding the nature of the love Rey was talking about.

“Well, our love was forbidden.” She stated, as if that explanation was good enough for the other, when it clearly wasn't.

“You know mine was too, but still I had Stam.” She pointed, trying to avoid dwelling on how she had loved someone that was gone, maybe forever.

“Yeah, but he wasn’t like Stam’s father,” she started to explain, not saying the name of the husband of the other woman out of respect and fear of her reaction, “he wanted me to change, and I wanted him to change. No one changed and so our love could never be.” Rey looked down at that, and Rose felt bad for her for a second, regaining her stern composure a moment after.

“Stubbornness, what a luxury.” Rose commented, and Rey turned at her, meeting her eyes and understanding, seeing the many regrets of the woman next to her.

“Right.” Was the only thing the Jedi master could muster, looking down once more, ruminating what Rose was telling her to do.

“When you take him-“, started Rose, being instantly interrupted by a crunching Rey.

“I won’t-“, tried to explain Rey, being cut off by the pure exasperation that was emanating from the woman sitting next to her.

“Let me finish.” Said the smaller woman, her voice deadly and her face worn down by the sadness and stress she had had to deal with for the last three years. “When you take him to his father, go to your lover afterwards. Don’t waste more time.” She told her, her eyes wise beyond her years and her mind plagued with the negativity of a dying woman. “Don’t repeat my mistakes.” She finished in a whisper, more to herself than to the horrified woman next to her.

“Rose, please, listen to me.” Rey begged, but Rose was standing up already.

“Leave, Rey. Come back either when you have gotten a transport for you and my son or when you have stopped playing catch with the one you love.” She said, stern and defiant. Rey took one step backwards, intimidated, and before she could explain her plans to Rose a door was closed in her face.

Rey closed her eyes while she took in a deep breath, listening to the force as it told her again what had to happen, and she felt powerless at how she had been unable to change how everything was going to unfold. However, not all was lost, not when a very familiar voice spoke to her inside her mind, telling her that even though she hadn’t smoothed things, she could at least mend them.

Rey left with renewed vigor, her drone rolling next to her and beeping relentlessly, to which Rey almost smirked.

“BB-8 don’t you dare touch those rags.” She warned him, and the grumpy beep that she got for an answer was enough to make her grin.

Lightyears away someone else caught a glimpse of her smile, and his lips twitched upwards too. 

His little moment of joy disappeared the instant he made out from his post the figure of General Hux, who left a ginger ball of fur with a very bewildered Lieutenant Mitaka. He watched the latter with amusement and the first with compassion, for he and Rey had a bittersweet realization: the worst was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I guess shit's getting serious >:))
> 
> On a more personal note I'm currently off on vacations in the middle of nowhere with no wifi, but I finally finished this chapter and I HAD to upload it.  
> I think I might need more time for time the next update, not only because writing is hard and I'm enjoying my freedom to do nothing as much as I can, but also because I'm running on data and I think I have spent half of it in this update. Welp. Worth it.
> 
> ANYWAYS thank you so so so much for reading! As always kudos are super welcome and so are comments (although sometimes I don't know how to answer to them🤡, but I read them all, and they lighten up my day!!). See you in the next chapter!


End file.
